1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthotic appliances used to provide support to the spinal area and related musculature, and more specifically, to devices used to provide support to a previously injured back or to alleviate or prevent back pain resulting from bending or lifting. Embodiments of the invention may be effective for individuals involved in activities or employment requiring bending the upper torso downwardly and/or lifting, wherein the spinal column and related muscles are subjected to stress and pain.
2. Related Art
External devices involving belts, plates, and straps to support or immobilize the human spinal area are well known. Many such belt and plate systems appear in the patent literature, for example:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,051, Towsley, discloses a spinal brace formed from a plurality of relatively rigid, hollowed-out parallelepiped portions, adjacent pairs of which are joined along a relatively thin web of flexible material common to the two portions to provide pivotal motion between the two adjacent portions. Relative pivotal movement between the two adjacent portions is selectively restricted by an elongated threaded rod which is pivotally affixed at one end to one of the parallelepiped portions and extends through a portion of the other parallelepiped portion with a nut threadedly engaging the rod adjustment there along to selectively pull the other parallelepiped portion angularly toward the one parallelepiped portion. The nut engages a resilient washer to provide a limited yielding between the portions. The Towsley brace is designed for exterior posterior application to a human patient by a pair of shoulder straps, a waist strap, and forehead and chin straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,741 B1, Lerman, discloses a cervical thoracic orthosis that includes a chest plate and a back plate with adjustable shoulder straps and waist straps, wherein the chest and back plates each cover nearly all of the user's chest and back, respectively. The device includes an occipital support conforming to the shape of the patient's occipital region, a flexible chin support suspended inside a rigid chin support member, and an upright chin support bar adjustably securing the chin support member to the chest plate.
U.S. Pub. #US 2001/0020144 A1, Heinz, et. al., discloses an orthotic brace that comprises a cable and pulley system for tightening the device around the torso of the wearer. The device may include straps that extend across the shoulders.
U.S. Pub. #US 2004/0077983 A1, Reinecke, et. al.; U.S. Pub. #US 2003/0181839 A1, Bremer, et. al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,767 B2, Reinecke, et. al. disclose devices that may be called waist/torso belts, which brace the back for lifting or bending by wrapping one or more broad belts and/or support plates around the torso. The Reinecke, et al. devices include pistons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,171 (Muncy) discloses a “bi-valve” chiropractic brace that features large, rigid posterior and anterior plates with connecting straps. The device is reported by Muncy to align the lumbar vertebra, to lift the patient's abdominal region, to lock out vertical and lateral rocking motions, and to exert a pelvic tilt to the patient.
U.S. Pub. #US 2005/0154337 A1, Meyer, discloses a thoraco-lumbar spine support/brace for correcting lateral spinal alignment. The brace comprises a frame member defined by two elongate bracing rods extending vertically on opposing (left and right) sides of the wearer that extend generally from the wearer's shoulders to the pelvis. A posterior traction belt extends across the uppermost ends of the bracing rods, at least two anterior traction slings extend across the intermediate portion of the bracing rods, and a pelvic arch extends across the bottom-most ends of the opposing bracing rods. The posterior traction belt, anterior traction slings, and pelvic arch may all be selectively positioned to impart a desired physiological orientation of the wearer's spine.
U.S. Pub. #US 2005/0203453 A1, Willner, et. al., discloses a brace for treatment of low back pain, said brace comprising an anterior abdominal pad and a posterior frame interconnected by connection means including lateral iliac rolls to be positioned at the top of the pelvis bone and straps to be connected to the anterior abdominal pad. The posterior frame has a lumbar pad with pressure setting means for adjusting the applied pressure. The brace is adjustable in magnitude and position of the pressure to correct the curvature of the spine, especially in the lumbar area.
U.S. Pub. #US 2005/0228325 A1, Zours, et al., addresses a spinal brace for relieving the vertebral column in the trunk area between the hips and the thoracic vertebra, comprising a hip clasp supported on the hips of the patient and a thoracic vertebra clasp support on the area of the thoracic vertebra, which are connected by means of rods extending parallel to the vertebral column. The distance between the hip clasp and the thoracic vertebra clasp can be adjusted to adapt to the patient size, by the support rods being changeable in length by being subdivided, into support sections that overlap in the longitudinal direction and can be adjustable fixed to one another in the area of overlapping.